Kakashi Sick?
by juman1994
Summary: Kakashi comes back from an S ranked mission and gets sick. Sakura Naruto Sasuke Team 7 Jiraya and Shizune make sure that he's alright. Will he be able to go to the festival that night or is he too sick? Gets funny as it develops and ends randomly
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's street was busy that night as the preparations for tomorrow night's carnival was being taken care of. All of Konoha's citizens and ninja were anxiously waiting for the festival. One silver haired ninja could hear the preparations being made from his home.

"Can't they do it more quietly?" he thought. His stomach rumbled at that moment hinting that it needed food. Kakashi was about to get up but his body felt heavy so he decided to stay in bed.

______________________

"HE'S LATE!!" screamed a rather irritated blonde "WHY CAN'T SENSEI EVER BE ON TIME?"

"SHUT UP BAKA!!!" Sakura yelled and hit him hard on the head.

"OWWW…. That hurt Sakura chan" Naruto said while rubbing the bump that already started to form.

"Demo… he is more late than usual" Sakura said with a bit of concern lacing her voice

"I agree" said Sasuke deciding to join the conversation at last "It's been five hours already even he isn't this late"

"Maybe something happened." Sakura guessed

"I heard Asuma sensei telling Gai sensei that Kakashi was on an S ranked mission and came back last night. Maybe he's just sleeping." Sasuke said.

"Then let's go carry that lazy bastard down here" Naruto suggested and started walking away

"NARUTO WAIT!!!" Sakura said as she chased after him

Sasuke sighed "This is going to be a long day"

___________________

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

"Oiiii…. Sensei wake up" Naruto was getting fed up and was about to yell.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura whispered "Let's just go he could be extremely tired" but Naruto wasn't listening and opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

"This is the first time I've been in Kakashi's apartment" whispered Sasuke

"Me too" added Naruto

"But I always guessed him to be a neat freak" Sakura joined in "This doesn't surprise me"

Both boys nodded.

"Look there he is" Naruto pointed at the bed. There was lump huddled in the covers sleeping on his side with his hands stretched a bit in front of him.

"He's obviously tired let's just leave" Sakura suggested

Sasuke nodded in agreement but Naruto stood where he was.

"Or we could see what's under his mask" Naruto said excitedly. A little too excited because Kakashi started to shift in his bed.

"Naruto you baka" Sakura hissed "You almost woke him up"

Naruto started advancing towards the sleeping bundle. Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to go drag Naruto away. He grabbed Naruto's hand who yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked still laying down. He opened the light next to him to reveal three scared genins. Well semi scared if you count Sasuke.

"Well sensei….." Sakura began thinking of a good excuse.

Kakashi got up and rubbed his eyes rather sleepily.

"Well we waited for you to come for five hours but you still didn't show so we came to find you instead" Naruto elaborated while Sasuke shook his head at his teammate's stupidity.

"Well you found me" Kakashi said while yawning and stretching his hands "What do yo you yooouu achooo…"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stared at their sensei. He looked down at them seeing concern.

"Don't worry it's just allergies" Kakashi covered up. He really had his allergies in the spring and summer was coming to an end.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed oblivious to his lie; however, Sakura wasn't so easily fooled. "I thought your allergies came in the spring only" she accused.

"I never told you that" Kakashi retorted. "However did was lying to you"

"Oh... So Tsunade sama is a liar now?" she raised an eye brow at him.

"Why the hell would Tsunade tell you about my allergies?" Kakashi asked "You're probably making this up"

Both boys looked at Sakura and Kakashi going back and forth with a slight amusement.

"Because during the spring you kept sneezing and I asked Tsunade sama if you were ok. She said that you just have allergies and that I shouldn't worry because they just come during the spring"

Kakashi looked bewildered and it was obvious that Sakura had won this round.

"So what really is wrong with you?" asked Sakura as she advanced towards his bed.

"Probably just a slight cold nothing to worry about." Kakashi said quickly to stop her but that didn't work

Sakura was studying her sensei trying to remember everything she was studying about Medical Ninjutsu.

Kakashi started coughing fiercely so Naruto ran by his side and started hitting him on the back.

"I'm fine now." Kakashi addressed Naruto "Arigato"

"You know everybody gets sick from time to time" Sasuke stared at his sensei "You don't have to cover it up"

Kakashi was looking directly at Sasuke face showing no emotion "Did something happen on that S ranked mission you came back from yesterday?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked outside the window trying to recall what happened.

_Kakashi was running at the top of his speed. He got the scroll he needed and now all was left to get it back to Konoha safely. Easy if you weren't being chased by three platoons with back up on the way. _

"_I need a plan and fast "thought Kakashi as the enemy started advancing towards him._

_Three shurikens whizzed by him as he turned around to face his enemies._

"_Give us the scroll and we will let you live" said the man in front who was obviously the leader._

"_I'd love to give it back t you" Kakashi answered sarcastically "But I went through all that trouble just to get. It would be shame if it was all for nothing."_

"_Your wit will only cause your death to be quicker" the leader answered_

"_Funny how many ninja say that before they have their throats sliced open" Kakashi retorted._

_The leader was without a doubt agitated and ordered his men to attack._

_Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and killed a few men. They were at highest chunin level. _

"_Sharingan no Kakashi!" some men began to withdraw others choose to attack instead._

_Kakashi blew a fire ball at the three men's direction. One managed to burn to ashes while the others were unharmed and continued advancing towards him. One of them drew a sword at Kakashi who managed to block it with a kunai and jumped in the air._

"_Die!!" a man screamed from behind him and stabbed Kakashi in the back. _

_Puff….. _

"_Kage bunshin?" the man said in surprise. He was about to turn when a kunai sliced his throat open. He fell to the floor with a small thud. The other man met the same fate as another bunshin sneaked up behind him._

"_Impressive!" said the leader. There were only four men left._

"_Flattery won't get you anywhere" Kakashi said._

_Before they knew the other three men were trapped in a giant ball of water as waves of electricity made their way towards them. After some screams they died and fell to the floor lifeless. _

_Kakashi had always liked that jutsu. He had used it in the Chunin exams when he was six against an Uchiha. He won the match by nearly drowning his opponent and won the entire tournament. That was a nice day!_

"_I guess it's just you and me, Kakashi" said the leader "Although I have to warn you I'm not that easy to defeat" and with that he charged towards Kakashi_

_The battle was fierce and was all a blur to Kakashi as he dodged attacked and fired jutsus at his opponent. The last thing he remembered was that the leader managed to wound him deeply across his chest. He was panting heavily for breath and was beginning to lose consciousness._

_In the end he managed to puncture his heart with a chidori as it began to rain. He tried to find shelter but was losing too much blood. In the end he collapsed while leaning against a boulder and fell asleep._

_He woke up in a small hut where an old lady was tending to him. She said that she had found him while taking a walk in the morning. He left that afternoon and thanked her for everything. Once he arrived at Konoha he gave Tsunade the scroll, submitted a report and went to sleep…._

_____________

"It started raining as I was getting back to Konoha" he answered Sasuke

"That's it??"asked Naruto "After thinking for about 2 minutes all you have to say was that it started raining!!" he was clearly in disbelief.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura yelled at him "Kakashi sensei is sick and he doesn't need your blabbering"

"I don't need yours either" thought Kakashi as he felt himself sink into his bed again

Sakura stood by his side and felt his forehead.

"This is rather uncomfortable" Kakashi thought as Sakura was trying to conclude if he had a fever or not.

"You have a high fever" Sakura stated. "Naruto can you get me a wet towel please?' she asked.

"Hai!" answered the blonde with enthusiasm "Anything for Kakashi sensei" and with that he dashed into Kakashi's bathroom.

"Sasuke, can you see what type of medicine he has in his cabinet please?" she asked.

"Where do I find that?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"In the kitchen" Kakashi answered clearly tired. He yawned and was beginning to get sleepier every minute.

Sakura took off his shirt and was beginning to examine his chest. She found a large wound across his upper chest and feared the worst.

"You know" Kakashi said "I don't feel entirely relaxed having my student strip me off my shirt or seeing me half naked"

"You know that you have a gaping wound across your chest that could get infected and cause serious damage" retorted Sakura eyeing her sensei triumphantly. "Besides I'm only interested in seeing you face, sensei, not your body."

Kakashi grunted and turned away. Naruto came running in. "There you go Sakura chan" Naruto cheerfully said. "You take his shirt off but not his mask?" asked Naruto "Why?"

"Right now I'm making sure he's alright not try to see what he looks like" Sakura answered

She turned Kakashi's face back to facing her and applied the towel on his forehead.

Kakashi lifted his hand to try to smack it away. He didn't feel comfortable with having his body losing heat. He felt cold not hot so he couldn't see why he had a fever. Although, it could be part of the sickness.

Sakura stopped him "Sensei you need to keep that on your forehead in order to get rid of the fever" she sighed

Kakashi sighed and started staring at his ceiling.

"Wow that's one large wound" Naruto said as he stared at his chest "How the hell did you get that??"

"I don't feel like talking about it" answered Kakashi while trying to stifle a yawn

"I raided the cabinet and took all the medicines that could come in handy" Sasuke said

Sakura began examining the medicines while Sasuke examined Kakashi's wound.

Kakashi was fighting sleep forcing his eye lids to stay open. He didn't want to be asleep while his students were man handling him. However they felt heavy and it wasn't long before he lost the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning he found that his wound was cleaned and properly taken care of. On his night stand was a bottle of medicine and water with a note attached

(Sensei you have a rather nasty cold. I called Shizune nee chan to check you over. She had asked that you drink two spoons of that medicine in the morning and at night. I'll stop by later and check up on you. Try to feel better tonight so we can go to the festival together as a team - Sakura)

"That's sweet coming from her" Kakashi thought and then directed his attention to the medicine lying next to him. "I'll take it when I feel tired or weak."

He went to the bathroom and felt a sort of nausea sweep over him."Probably should've taken the medicine" sighed Kakashi "Oh well what's the worst that could happen?"

And as he said that he began to feel dizzy and started throwing up all over his bathroom. Once he was done he took his medicine which tasted extremely vile. He then began to clean up the mess but got too tired to finish and went back to bed.

He was beginning to fall asleep. There was a knock at his window and Kakashi was too tired to even bother. He moaned in displeasure trying to indicate that he wasn't in the mood and hid under the cover.

Before he knew it the covers were taken away from him and Jiraya stood there looming over him.

"I don't appreciate being ignored brat" Jiraya was studying Kakashi.

"Why do people keep studying me like a lab rat?" Kakashi contemplated

"How are you feeling?" Jiraya asked

"Give me back my blankets" Kakashi demanded

Jiraya threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't waste any time to huddle back in them

"What's that smell?" Jiraya asked disgusted.

"What smell?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Jiraya headed for the bathroom and was revolted at the sight. He looked towards Kakashi who looked as innocent as he could possibly get.

"Why the hell didn't you clean this up?" Jiraya asked clearly still appalled

"I felt too tired after I cleaned out the sink" Kakashi yawned and began to fall asleep.

"No kidding" Jiraya raised an eye brow and closed the door. He looked at Kakashi's sleeping form and decided to let him sleep peacefully. He left quietly and closed the window.

_____________________

Next time Kakashi woke up Sakura was sitting next to him with a bowl of soup in her hand. She was looking at him concerned.

"I cleaned out the vomit in your bathroom" she stated

"You didn't have to do that" Kakashi was shocked that she actually did that "I was going to clean it as soon as I woke up"

"When did you vomit?" she asked

"This morning I think" Kakashi said "I was too tired to look at the clock"

Sakura sighed and sat on a chair next to him. "Drink this it'll make you feel better"

"Smells great but I'm not in the mood to put anything in my mouth right now" Kakashi told her "Maybe later"

"How about now?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not having soup and you can't make me" Kakashi scowled

"Wanna bet?" Sakura had an evil glint in her eyes

Kakashi gulped and began to back away from her "You nnnnnow that you ddon't realllly have to"

But Sakura was already gripping him tight by the hand. Kakashi tried to struggle free but found himself in a head lock and his mask being taken off.

Sakura stared at his face with shock. "Why do you even wear that thing when you're incredibly handsome?" she said in awe making sure she still had him in the head lock

"Ladies love a good mystery" Kakashi lied. He didn't feel like discussing that he wore it in order not to see his father's reflection in the mirror.

"Anyway" Sakura said rolling her eyes at what her sensei just said "Open wide!!"

Kakashi was determined not to have any soup and kept his mouth shut. Sakura wasn't about to give up so easily. She punched him hard on his arm. When he yelped in pain she dug the spoon in his mouth.

"Why me?" Kakashi thought. Giving up he asked her to let go of him and he promised to drink the soup.

"And some tea?" Sakura bargained

"Fine" Kakashi groaned "Just get me out of this head lock"

"Gladly" she smiled and released her grip. "I'm going to make some tea and if I come back and the soup isn't gone you're going to wish I had you on the head lock again" she smiled again but more evilly this time and headed for the kitchen.

Kakashi was drinking his soup and began to listen to the hassle outside. "The festival is going to be loud tonight" he mused "Maybe I should rent a room as far away from the festival as possible"

"I see you haven't finished your soup" Sakura eyed him carefully with tea in her hand "But seeing as your almost done I'll let you off the hook this time"

Kakashi sighed in relief. He didn't even want to know what Sakura had in mind.

"I guess you're too sick to go to the festival tonight" Sakura said in displeasure

"What a shame!" Kakashi said. But he actually felt happy. He never liked the festival even when he was young. Minato sensei used to drag him along with Obito and Rin forcing him on rides and eating sweets. Good memories.

"I can get you a room in the hospital for tonight" Sakura suggested "They usually make the festival as far away as possible from the hospital in order to not annoy the sick."

"I'd rather be stuck her than the hospital any day" Kakashi answered "but thanks for the offer"

"Naruto and Sasuke said that they'll be stopping by after they help with some decorations" Sakura informed.

"I can understand Naruto helping but Sasuke?" asked Kakashi bewildered while taking a sip from his tea.

"He said he had nothing better to do" Sakura chuckled

"You should go have fun as well" Kakashi said "I'm fine especially after that soup" he added a little to sarcastically

"Excuse me for worrying about you" she laughed "Fine but you have to promise me you won't do anything drastic and if you feel anything you'll send Pakkun to get me or Shizune, understood?"

"Of course I will" Kakashi said not really meaning it.

"I'll come and check up on you soon." She said as she headed of the door "I don't trust you to do that" and she closed the door.

"Off all the nerve" Kakashi thought and he took the last sip of his tea and slept again.

_________________

Kakashi woke up drenched in sweat "Why I am covered in sweat when I'm cold?" Kakashi asked himself out loud.

"Being sick does that to you?" answered Jiraya who was leaning against the wall

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"Excuse me for checking up on you" teased Jiraya

"I'm feeling much better thank you" Kakashi answered sarcastically

"How about you take a bath?" suggested Jiraya "You stink of vomit and sweat"

Kakashi looked at Jiraya and the snorted "I'd rather be in the festival at the moment"

"Why is it that when I always come here I feel disgusted? Maybe it's because you haven't taken a shower in days" Jiraya retorted

"Maybe it's because I'm sick" Kakashi said.

"Come on get up already" Jiraya began to lose his patience.

"Do I have to?" complained Kakashi. He really didn't feel like taking a bath at all.

"I'm going to get it out of you one way or another" Jiraya threatened

Kakashi looked at him confused

"What do you prefer head lock or body slam?" he said as he began to get closer

"First Sakura and now you" Kakashi groaned "Why me? I'm sick doesn't anyone have any sympathy for me?"

"What did Sakura do?" asked Jiraya amused

"Put me in a head lock and forced me to have soup" Kakashi said recalling the event

"I guess body slam then" Jiraya advanced

"Alright alright just stay away from me" Kakashi put his hands up in defeat and mumbled something like sounded like (things always take a turn for the worst when people visit)

Kakashi got up and headed for the bathroom and Jiraya followed. Kakashi took off all his clothes except for his boxers and just stood there staring at Jiraya.

After two minutes or so Kakashi lost his patience "Do you mind?" he asked frustrated

"Do I mind what?" mocked Jiraya

"Do you mind to get out of the bathroom so I can take a bath privately" Kakashi felt his temper rise

"That is not what I meant" Jiraya continued pulling Kakashi's leg "Say the magic words"

"That's stupid" Kakashi yelled "I'm not six years old now get out"

"I want to hear the magic word" insisted Jiraya clearly enjoying Kakashi's frustration.

Kakashi's good eye began to twitch "May you PLEASE leave me alone so I can take a bath"

"Well, since you asked nicely" Jiraya teased and began to make an exit

"By the way are you going to the festival?" asked Kakashi

"Of course I am brat" Jiraya said in disbelief "Do you know how many hot ladies will be there. And the ladies love a man who can rank them up prizes and that makes a happy Jiraya. Then they come with me at night and magic happens"

Kakashi looked at Jiraya skeptically "You're kidding, right?"

"Never been more truthful" he said

Kakashi looked mortified and shut the bathroom door.

______________________________

"Jiraya was right" Kakashi thought "A bath is just what I wanted to calm my nerves"

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet hoping that it would last. He felt clean and renewed. He got up and went to get a towel.

"Kakashi please tell me you're not vomiting again" asked Shizune as she walked inside the bathroom.

She blushed heavily as she saw Kakashi in nothing but a towel covering the private parts.

"I am clearly not so you can close the door now" Kakashi said indifferently

"Ooo of course" she stammered and slammed the door shut quickly

Kakashi shook his head "Women" he thought as he began to get dressed.

When he exited the bathroom he saw Shizune in his bedroom preparing everything she needs to check up on him.

"I'm fine so there is no need for all of that" said Kakashi while he eyed the equipment hatefully

"Its procedure" said Shizune pretending like she never saw him half naked or his face "Besides last time I checked up on you, you weren't doing so well"

Kakashi grunted in clear annoyance and remained standing at the bathroom door

"Can you come lie down so I can get started?" she asked politely

"This better be quick" Kakashi said as he began to lie down

"Slip this in your mouth" she said as she handed Kakashi a thermometer.

"The requires taking my mask off" Kakashi stated

"It's either that or the other end" Shizune mocked while Kakashi stared at her in disbelief "Don't worry I won't look"

Kakashi slipped his mask off and put the thermometer under his tongue while Shizune checked his pulse. They were silent as both machines took the time required to give a result

"Here" Kakashi said as he handed her the thermometer after a small beep. He put his mask back up. Shizune was taking notes and wasn't pleased.

"You shouldn't get out of bed for a while and if it gets worse I'll have to admit you to a hospital." She informed.

"But why?" asked Kakashi in disbelief. He didn't feel that tired. Sure a cough every now and then, the occasional nausea, the vomiting and the slightly runny nose. It wasn't even that serious of cold. The only thing that kept him at home was the dizzy feeling he gets.

"It might seem like a slight cold form the outside" began to elaborate Shizune "However, if this keeps up you could likely have a serious disease that cause your body to eat the nutrients and minerals thinking that they are enemies to your body."

Kakashi just kept staring at her hoping that she might say that she was kidding and that he could return to training his team and doing missions by tomorrow.

"This is why you vomit every now and then and the feeling of dizziness you get" she continued "I'll swing by soon with more advanced equipment and we'll see how this develops"

"There is a chance that this is just a slight cold right?" Kakashi asked her

"Sixty percent says that you have a serious disease and forty that this will pass by tonight." She said "I'll come by before the festival starts and if it's serious I'll take you to a hospital before it starts"

She began to leave and Kakashi was thankful not wanting to hear more.

"Oh by the way" she said "You should eat something just in case. It'll make you feel better" and she began closing the door "I suggest greens" she concluded and with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. He was seriously sick. The last time he got sick from a disease was when he was thirteen. He could remember it clearly even now

_The village was very quiet that night. The Kyubi attacked the village and many countless shinobi had died. Many were mourning for their lost comrades, family members and the Fourth Hokage who sacrificed his life for the village._

_Kakashi was in his bed staring at the ceiling."I still can't believe sensei is dead" he thought "I always thought of him as invincible, guess I was wrong" he sighed and looked outside the window. He had moved to his father's house because his apartment got cut in half. Luckily for him the food survived._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK….. _

"_Can I come in, Kakashi kun?" a voice said from the other end of the door. He recognized the voice as his teammate Rin and went to open the door._

_She came in and was holding a backpack. _

"_Is it any trouble if I stayed with you for a while?" she asked "My mom is living with her sister but there isn't enough room for me"_

_Kakashi just nodded his head and took her inside. "This is the guest room. You can stay here until your house gets fixed" he said._

_Once she dumped her bags he led her to the bathroom "This is the bathroom" he pointed "It's the only one so we'll share it. I promise to keep away from your stuff and I'd prefer if you kept away from mine as well."_

"_Thank you so much Kakashi kun" she hugged him "You won't regret it"_

_He merely shrugged "Don't worry about it" he walked towards the kitchen "You can help yourself to anything you want."_

"_Isn't food a lot more expensive now?" she asked._

"_Yes" he said "Luckily I stocked up before the attack and have enough food for two weeks and if we ration four"_

"_You're so resourceful" she complimented_

"_We should get ready for the funeral" Kakashi said as he headed for his room to get dressed _

"_Ready?" he asked Rin_

_She merely nodded. Kakashi looked at his house or what used to be his father's house. He used a seal in order to prevent anybody coming to the house._

_Rin looked at him curiously "I always do this when I leave the house now" Kakashi began to elaborate "many people are stealing food from others due to the extreme lack of it"_

_Without another word, they both headed towards the funeral._

_------------------------------------_

_Once there, people stood in lines as they faced the grave. Kakashi, Rin and Jiraya stood in front because they were closest to him. Kunisha died while giving birth to Naruto so she was right next to him._

_Since they were the closest they got to give their thanks and say their goodbyes first. Jiraya went up and stood there for a while, then Rin. He wanted to go last and he got his wish._

_Kakashi went up and stared at his sensei's picture. He began paying his respects. "I will never forget you." He thought in his mind "Many people see you as the fourth hokage but I stand here before you as your student. I will always see you as my sensei. The villagers consider you a hero for protecting them against the Kyubi but I always saw you as one. You were always there for me even when I messed up terribly. You accepted me for who I was. You didn't see me as my father's son; you didn't see me as being different from the rest and you didn't see me as a prodigy. For that I am thankful and will always look up to you. I will never forget you and will always miss you"_

_Once he finished he stepped away and allowed the rest to pay their respects. After the funeral everybody left to work on rebuilding the village. _

_I just stood there staring at the stone of where my sensei now rests._

"_Kakashi, we should go now" Rin said. I didn't listen to her and just stood there_

"_Just give him some time" Jiraya said and they left me alone. It started to rain but I was too stubborn to leave._

_Jiraya came back and saw me standing in the exact same position as before. "You should leave now" but I still stood there. "Go home now, Kakashi" Jiraya said firmly but I still stood there ignoring him. "This is your last chance" he threatened. In that spot I still stood._

_He came from behind me and knocked me out unconscious. When I woke up I found myself in the hospital and told that I have a disease. They let me out two weeks later and advised me not to stand out in the rain again._

_________________________

Kakashi sighed as he recalled the memory. He missed his sensei quite a lot. He decided to take a nap to get his mind off his memories.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…..

"Oh great!" Kakashi thought "Another visitor! Just what I need right now" he stayed in bed "Its keeps getting worse when they come here."

"Open up, Kakashi" hollered his visitor

"Oh no..." Kakashi felt miserable "Please not him, anyone but him"

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not" the visitor said "No rival of mine is going to sleep in and miss the festival"

"Why Gai?" Kakashi thought "What did I do to deserve this?"

The door opened so quickly that Kakashi jumped up a bit. Gai was by his side in an instant giving his flashing smile and thumbs up.

Kakashi began to slide under his covers hoping that this was just a dream. When his covers got yanked away and he found himself thrown on the floor, he knew otherwise.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gai as he bent down to get a better look at Kakashi.

"Nothing" Kakashi said

"Your face is pale and you're sweating" he pointed out

"It's just a hot day" Kakashi covered up

"Its November" Gai said in disbelief "I'm not that stupid"

"Never said you were and it wasn't even implied, I assure you" Kakashi stood up

"I believe you my rival" Gai said enthusiastically. "But not that part of being simply hot just the one that you don't think I'm stupid. That's because I'm not stupid and I'm glad you see that. It's just great that you see so highly of me. Yup you are the best rival I could ever have and….." Gai went on and on giving one of his youth speeches.

While Gai chattered on and on Kakashi slipped back in his bed and clapped his hands around his ears to stop the noise. When that didn't work, Kakashi covered his ears with his pillows.

"When will he stop" moaned Kakashi

Before he knew Gai had grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards the door. Kakashi immediately seized the bed railings as if his life depended on them.

"Let go Kakashi." Gai demanded "I promised Lee I won't be late and for my youthful student I will make sure I do just that"

"Well you don't need me then" Kakashi commented as he clung to the railings even more tightly.

Gai realized this and put even more effort in dragging the poor silver haired Jounin to the festival. They kept going at it for a while and Kakashi was beginning to feel nauseous.

"I'm going to get sick" Kakashi thought as he was being pulled back and forth. "Make it stop" he pleaded himself.

Gai felt Kakashi beginning weaken and thought that he was just getting bored of fighting back. He was clearly going to win this one.

"That's it" thought Kakashi "I can't hold it in much longer" and before he knew it he had barfed all over Gai.

Gai stared at himself in disbelief. Vomit covered his beautiful suit. "Ahhhhhhhhh….. I can't go to the festival like this. My beautiful image will be ruined."

Kakashi was trying hard to stifle his laughter. Sure he should have been more sympathetic towards his rival for it was his fault that he had vomit all over him. Then again Gai did try to force him against his own will.

"Stop laughing" Gai hollered "My reputation as Konoha's wonderful Green Beast is at stake"

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said "It's just that you… weeellll" Kakashi was trying to find the right words. He looked at Gai again and started shaking in laughter. He held his gut tight because it began to hurt

"It really isn't that funny" Kakashi thought "So why am I laughing so hard??" as he started to roll on the floor with laughter. "Maybe it's because finally something bad has happened to somebody other than me" he was starting to tear up "My visitors finally fell pain! Maybe I should do this with Sakura?"

"Stop laughing with your hip attitude right now" yelled Gai angry for once. Kakashi didn't oblige and Gai had had enough. He held Kakashi from his shirt and dragged him up so he can look at him face to face.

Kakashi stopped laughing and looked at Gai. "Wow, he looks serious" Kakashi thought "maybe I did overdo it"

"Finally had enough" Gai shouted "Did I make you laugh hard enough?" and he gripped Kakashi even tighter.

Kakashi stared at Gai "Gai does look funny when he's angry" he thought "I have to try hard to suppress my laughs this time"

Sakura came in suddenly followed by Naruto and Sasuke. They looked at their sensei being dragged up by Gai and the disgusting vomit all over the Green Beast.

Gai looked at Kakashi's students "You might want to step outside while I finish discussing matters of respect with Kakashi"

"I think we are done here" Kakashi told Gai as he choked on his laughter "Besides you should go get cleaned up for the festival you wouldn't want to keep Lee waiting"

Gai immediately snapped back at Kakashi "I'll get you back for this my rival" yet he didn't let go of Kakashi and stood firm in his place.

"It's not really my fault." Kakashi elaborated "I'm sick and being pulled back and forth doesn't do any wonders"

"Sick?" Gai looked at Kakashi in doubt "It's probably a jutsu you created or something"

"Why the hell would I create a jutsu that makes me barf?" Kakashi said astounded "That must be the stupidest thing you have ever told me"

"He really is sick, Gai sensei" stepped in Sakura. Gai glanced at Sakura then Kakashi. He stared at the medicine on Kakashi's night stand and then looked back at Kakashi again

Gai sweat dropped "Sorry Kakashi, Let's just put this behind us like it never happened" he said clearly embarrassed at his attitude shortly before.

"Hai hai hai" said Kakashi impatiently "Just let go of me already"

Gai let go of him "I'll see you all in the festival tonight" he said as he started to make his exit "Until then let the Spirit of Youth guide you to the path of health my rival" and with that he left leaving Kakashi with his students.

"Sooo…" asked Sakura "What happened."

Kakashi faced them and sighed.

"You're not wearing your mask" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well I was too busy barfing on Gai" Kakashi said sarcastically as he pulled his mask back up as he saw his students staring at him. There was a long pause and an awkward silent hung over them

Sasuke finally broke the awkward silence "You look perfectly normal"

"I don't wear the mask because I have a disconfigured face" said Kakashi dryly

"Nope" Sakura piped in "He wears it because the ladies love a good mystery" she started to chuckle. "You honestly thought I believed that?"

"When did he tell you that?" asked Naruto

"I saw his face this morning when I forced soup down his throat" she confessed

Both boys looked at her in shock

"By the way" Kakashi addressed Sakura "I'm getting you back for that one"

"Is that so?" Sakura asked still laughing a bit

"I really don't like having my mask pulled down forcefully or having food chunked down my throat forcefully as well."

"You pulled his mask down yourself?" asked Naruto trying to grasp it all in

"Well he is sick" she said trying to keep her sensei's dignity "It's much easier when he can barely walk without feeling dizzy"

It took a while before Sasuke and Naruto accepted that Sakura was able to de mask their sensei. After they did Team 7 sat around the Kakashi's kitchen table while Sakura was making them some lunch.

She served them noodles with chicken and sat down with them.

"Try to keep this in Sensei" Naruto joked. All of them, began to laugh (Well, Sasuke sort of gave a small smile)

"This is one of the happy moments Kakashi has with his team and no disease was going to prevent him from enjoying every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day lingered on and Team 7 were playing a card game Kakashi had taught them, Kakashi began to get worried. Shizune was supposed to stop by as he last checked and she still hasn't come. The anxiety was building up inside him.

"Damn it!!" Naruto screamed suddenly cutting Kakashi's train of thought. "How did Sasuke teme win?"

"It's just a game, baka" Sasuke said annoyed "Stop screaming already"

"Demo…. It's not fair" Naruto whined "You must have cheated"

"I did no such thing" Sasuke retorted "I don't need to cheat in order to win because you all suck"

"Are you saying the you're better than Kakashi sensei and that Kakashi sensei sucks" Naruto accused

"No of course not" Sasuke defended himself "I was talking about you and Sakura"

"Is that so" Naruto said "Because I clearly remember you saying that we ALL suck"

"Naruto stop being so stupid" Sakura shouted and hit him on the head.

"Ow" Naruto whined rubbing the bump already forming "That hurt Sakura chan"

"Well you have been quiet for quite some time Kakashi sensei" Sakura turned to address her sensei "Are you ok or are you feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine, really" Kakashi said

"Are you going to the festival?" Naruto asked jumping up and down "It's in three hours"

"I don't really know to tell you the truth" Kakashi answered with a bit of concern in his voice

"Is everything alright?" asked Sasuke

Kakashi looked down at his concerned students and remembered everything they had done for him. They changed his boring life style. I guess I owe them that much he thought.

"Well" Kakashi began "I might not be able to go due to medical reasons and such"

"You seem fine" Naruto said confused

"Damn it let sensei finish" Sakura raised a fist at him

"As I was saying" Kakashi continued "Shizune checked up on me a few hours ago and said that I might have a disease that forces my body to eat the minerals and nutrients. There is a forty percent chance it is just a slight cold but she's coming before the festival to check up on me. If it's a disease I land in the hospital if not I go to the festival with you guys" he ended

"Are you kidding" Naruto yelled "Whether you have a disease or not we are going to have a blast"

They all stared at him confused

"We will just have our own little festival in the hospital" he elaborated

"That's sweet and all but I would like it better if you went and enjoyed yourselves" Kakashi said as he began to get up and tidy up the place.

Sakura got up to help him "That's stupid sensei. Everybody is going as a team or family. My mom hates the festival so I'm stuck with you guys"

"I'll force you to go if I have to" Kakashi said

"Can we have this discussion after we find out whether he can go or not" asked Sasuke frustrated.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kakashi open up will you" Shizune said from the other end.

Kakashi got up and opened the door for Shizune.

"Alright lay down on your bed so I can examine you" she ordered.

Kakashi sighed "You guys better get going, I'll send Pakkun in order to tell you whether I'm going or not.

"Nah" Naruto answered "We'll wait in here"

Kakashi wasn't in the mood to argue "Fine but don't ruin anything" and headed towards his bedroom. Shizune followed him and closed the door behind her.

_____________________________________________

"You know the procedure" Shizune said as she took out her medical equipment "Off with the shirt"

Kakashi reluctantly took it off and remained seated on his bed.

She handed him a thermometer "Under your tongue" she commanded him.

"Can't you just tell by feeling my forehead if I have a fever or not?" he complained

"Yes of course I can" she said "But I need your exact temperature"

Kakashi did as he was told

"And didn't I tell you to lay down not sit up?" she sighed

"I don't see any reason to" Kakashi pouted

"NOW!" Shizune demanded

"You'd think women would be more elegant" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shizune asked with aggression

"Nothing at all" Kakashi said calmly avoiding her glare

__________________________________

MEANWHILE

"Do you think Kakashi sensei will go or not?" asked Naruto

"We'll find out soon enough" Sasuke said indifferently. He didn't really enjoy the festival and didn't want to go no mater Kakashi's state.

"I hope he does go" Sakura said. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't go unless Kakashi sensei goes and she really wanted Sasuke to come. She also wanted to go as a team to the festival. Ino was bugging her about how Asuma was treating them for the whole night.

"So do I" said Naruto. He never had any fun at festival because he never had any one to go with.

Nobody said another word for a while as they all waited for the conclusion.

_________________________________________

BACK TO KAKASHI

After a series of tests Shizune kept going on and on.

"How much longer will this take?" Kakashi whined

"We would've been done if you haven't complained at everything I did, done as you were told and stopped trying to sabotage a few results just so you don't go to the hospital" she answered

"But..."Kakashi began but Shizune cut him off

"Stop complaining!" her eyes were twitching dramatically "I dare you to say one more word" she added agitated. Kakashi had tested her limits and she had had enough.

"She looks scary" Kakashi thought and piped down while she continued torturing him.

"This doesn't look to good" Shizune mused

"What?" Kakashi asked

___________________________

"I'm BORED" Naruto yelled

"I wonder what's taking her so long" Sakura mused

"Hnn…" Sasuke said not adding much to the conversation

Naruto got up to take a look at Kakashi's belongings

"Naruto!" Sakura warned once she realized what Naruto was doing "Kakashi sensei specifically said not to touch anything"

"Actually he said not to ruin anything" Naruto said with glee

"Be careful" Sakura ran by his side

"Let's see what's in these books shall we" Naruto said devilishly as he opened an Icha Icha book.

"We can't" Sakura said as she tried to snatch it from Naruto who ducked and started running around.

"So annoying" thought Sasuke as he watched his teammates running around after each other.

Sakura gained on Naruto eventually grabbing him to a stop. Naruto turned to face her quickly which cause her to lose her balance as she bumped into a frame.

"Damn it" Sakura said as she heard the slight crash "Kakashi sensei is going to kill us"

"Don't worry Sakura chan we'll think of something" Naruto tried to calm her down.

"This is your entire entire fault" she screamed turning to face him.

Naruto started to back away from her "Calm down" he pleaded

Sakura balled her fist at him and attacked him

While Sakura beat up Naruto, Sasuke advanced towards the frame. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture of a very younger Kakashi on his father's back smiling widely.

"That's cute" said Sakura who decided that Naruto can wait.

"What is?" asked Naruto jumping up and down "I want to see"

They all stared at the picture for a while

"He didn't wear the mask when he was young" Sakura laughed

"His father doesn't either" Naruto pointed out

"He looks to be about three years old, doesn't he?" asked Sakura

"Yes he does" Sasuke added

________________________________

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi

"The heart pump is broken" Shizune said disappointed

"That's not too bad" Kakashi said

"We it isn't really necessary to see if you have a disease but now I have to get a new one." She sighed.

"So do I have the disease or not?" Kakashi asked

"Nope" she said "and even the cold went away"

Kakashi sighed in relief and thanked her gratefully. "I appreciate everything"

"After all you put me through I wonder" she laughed

"Sorry about that" said Kakashi sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Well let's tell the kids" Shizune said getting up. Kakashi put on his shirt and they both went back into the living room.

________________________

The door opened and all genins looked at their sensei and Shizune, the broken frame still in their hands.

"What are you looking at?" Kakashi eyed them suspiciously

Naruto hid it behind his back "Just waiting for you"

"Is that so" he said as he advanced

"What else?" Sakura added "So can you go?"

"Yeah, turned out to be just a cold" he said

Naruto dumped the frame on the floor and started jumping up and down "I can't wait to eat all the delicious food they serve, and the rides yay I can't wait to ride the rides They say that the rollercoaster is amazing this year and hopefully I'll be tall enough….."

He just kept going on and on.

Kakashi sighed and went to pick up the frame. "Guess I need to buy a new one"

"Serves you right for torturing me in their" Shizune giggled

"That's not fair. As I remember correctly you were the one torturing me" he said with emphasizes on the YOU.

"You amaze sometime you know that" she said as she shook her head and made an exit

"Sakura you're a girl" Kakashi addressed his female student

"Took you so long to notice" she laughed

"What did she mean by the fact that I amaze her?" Kakashi asked ignoring the previous comment

"It depends" Sakura answered "She might actually like you like you or that you annoy her to hell and she is amazed that you keep getting worse"

"In that case," Kakashi continued "I think it's the latter"

"Men can be so clueless" Sakura thought.

"Another question" Kakashi eyed all his students "Who broke my frame?"

"Umm…" Naruto began thinking of something "Sakura did" he shouted and pointed at her.

"It was defiantly yours" Sakura defended herself "If you didn't try to read that Icha Icha book thee frame would've never broke"

"Sakura I expect 7$ for the frame" Kakashi said while Sakura stared at him in disbelief "Naruto, you owe me an explanation about reading over rated books" he eyed him threatening him.

"Well... I was curious" Naruto voice was shaky

"Keep your curiosity in check and Sakura I was kidding about the frame" he crinkled his eye in a smile "Besides I had my share of annoying me sensei as well"

_________________________

"_Sensei I can't believe you got sick" Kakashi told his teacher who was currently sitting in his bed with a wet cloth on his forehead._

"_Come on Kashi" Minato said "Everybody gets sick"_

"_That's true; however, not everybody takes a shower after being in the rain and leaves his window wide open while sleeping" he complained_

_Mianto coughed "I guess I wasn't thinking" he smiled at the nine year old._

"_Shall I make you some soup?" asked Kakashi_

"_That would be nice" Mianto smiled_

_Kakashi went into the kitchen and took out some ingredients "This can't be too hard" he thought_

_He boiled some water and put some ingredients such as onions, cucumber, tomatoes, celery and so on. (Bad Soup :S)_

"_hmmm…." He thought "This is to big I have to crush it"_

_He took out the blender and put some lettuce inside and turned it on forgetting to put the lid back on._

_The blender went out of control and food was flying everywhere. Kakashi rushed to the blender and unplugged it unfortunately after it broke a fuse._

_Minato came rushing in "What the hell happened here?" he asked eyeing Kakashi_

"_I was trying to make you soup" Kakashi said "Didn't mean for it to end up this way" he said with guilt eyeing the floor_

_Mianto sighed and started walking towards his depressed student. "Don't worry about it" he said while lifting Kakashi's chin so they can make eye contact "It's fine really"_

"_I'm really sorry sensei" he said as he looked away "I'll get you a new blender"_

"_I never really use that monster so there is no need and even if there was I would buy a new one myself, Kashi" he smiled_

_Kakashi stayed silent so Minato decided to cheer him up "How about you go play with your friends?" he suggested "I'm perfectly fine here"_

"_What friends?" Kakashi mumbled "Everybody hates me"_

_Minato looked at his students sadly. "I got just the thing" Mianto said se he got up motioning Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi trekked after him._

"_Do you know how to play cards?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head_

"_Great," he said smiling broadly "I'll teach you"_

_Kakashi kept paying with his sensei happily until he fell asleep. Minato picked him up and placed him on his sofa making sure to keep him warm and then slept himself. When he woke up the next day, Kakashi had caught the cold as well._

_______________________

"What did you do?" asked Naruto

"Nothing similar from what you guys do" he ruffled Naruto's hair "Way worse" Kakashi thought.

"You are so cute in the picture" Sakura said

"Really?" Kakashi asked not truly believing what his student just said.

"Yup" she smiled at him "You had a very cute smile too.

"Thanks" Kakashi said "Well, I should get ready so we can go"

_____________________________________________________________

WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING THE FESTIVAL?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sensei hurry up" screamed Naruto while jumping up and down "I wanna go to the festival already"

When Naruto got no response from his sensei he screamed even loader "IT DOESN"T TAKE THREE HOURS TO TAKE A BATH!!"

Kakashi continued ignoring Naruto as he sank deeper in the tub "Maybe a few more minutes" and moaned in pleasure

"Maybe we can burst the door open" Naruto suggested

"Just relax, Naruto" Sakura reasoned "He's been sick for quite some time just let him relax a bit"

"Fine then, I'm reading a book" Naruto said as he went to grab the Icha Icha book again.

"Stop" Sasuke commanded "Then we have to go through all we went through again and I had enough of yours and Sakura's antics!"

"Sasuke hates me" Sakura mumbled as she hung her head low

"Well teme why don't you suggest something to pass the time" Naruto put his hands up and down quickly and huffed in frustration.

"Wait patiently on this sofa" Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" Naruto asked two minutes later

"Ramen" Sasuke stated plainly

"Well that and what Kakashi meant when he annoyed his sensei as well"

"Never a useful thing" Sasuke muttered

"What did you think he did?" asked Naruto ignoring Sasuke's comment

"He could have done a million things and you're seriously asking me to guess" Sasuke asked annoyed

"I'm curious" Naruto crossed his arms

"You can ask him if you like" Sakura said "Although he never does say anything about his past"

Just then the door opened and Kakashi stepped out ready to go

"Finally" Naruto yelled standing up.

"With ten minutes to spare" Kakashi smiled and his eye crinkled

________________________________

It looked as if most of the people in Konoha if not all attended the affair.

"This is amazing" said Naruto jumping up and down

"I'd say crowded describes it better" said Kakashi with his hands stuffed in his pocket

"Just relax and have fun" said Sakura cheerfully addressing both Kakashi and Sasuke "You two have more in common than you think"

"You have no idea" Kakashi rolled his eyes and tried to make sure he won't lose Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked "You are lazy, have a problem with punctuality and read porn"

"You kids think that people stay the same forever" Kakashi chuckled "You seriously think I read porn at your age?" he seemed amused at the contradiction rather than offended.

"How should we know? You never say anything about your childhood" Naruto put his hands up in frustration

"Well I didn't because I was underage" Kakashi was getting more amused at his students. They can really be interesting sometimes.

"So how were you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked gulping down the cotton candy Kakashi got for them all including Sasuke who was forced to eat it. "Were you a teme or an emo?"

Before Kakashi could answer Naruto was faced with a full wrath of cotton candy sticking on his hair and face.

"What did you do that for teme" Naruto whined trying to get it off.

Sasuke just shook his head in dismay

"You're going to get it knotted if you keep tugging at it like that" Kakashi warned

"Well what am I supposed to do" Naruto whined yet again

"Let's sit a bit away from the crowd while I fix this mess and then you can go on a ride and give me at least five minutes of peace" Kakashi smiled as he lead them to a roof top away from all the noise.

"This is going to take forever" Kakashi moaned "Did you have to use cotton candy you could've just punched him or something"

"It's your fault for forcing me to have cotton candy in the first place" Sasuke retorted

"I said the same thing once and got grounded for two weeks" Kakashi simply said

"You can't ground me" Sasuke said

"I never said I was going to" Kakashi said calmly

"You just said that…" Sakura said

"I only said that I got grounded I never said that I'm grounding Sasuke" Kakashi said with disgust as he was trying to fix the mess that is Naruto

"Hahahaha you got grounded" Naruto was his usual self

"My sensei was strict what can I say" Kakashi said as he got rid of the last chunk of cotton candy

"So you used to cause trouble as a kid?" Naruto asked

"Why do you guys care so much at what I was like at your age?" Kakashi asked no longer hiding his curiosity

"I still didn't learn to keep my curiosity in check" Naruto smiled sheepishly

"Actually" Sakura said "A person's childhood shapes his life forever and were wondering what made you... well you"

"What if I didn't tell you anything" Kakashi went along with them

"We'll find out by our own means" Naruto yelled happily

"Let me think about it" Kakashi said jokingly "How about a ride?"

"I like the roller coaster" Naruto yelled

"Roller coaster it is" Kakashi smiled as he brought three tickets forcing Sasuke to go on as well.

After riding the whooping monster, free fall water fall, torpedo, rocket shuttle and many more Kakashi was left bankrupt with three tired students. His house was the closest so he just took them there. He laid out three mattresses in the living room and went to bed himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it was short but I have nothing more to add.

DO YOU THINK THAT TEAM 7 WILL FIND OUT ANYTHING ABOUT KAKASHI'S PAST?? FIND OUT IN MY NEXT STORY.


End file.
